


The Boy With Golden Curls

by Easily_Obsessed



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: 1990s, AU, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easily_Obsessed/pseuds/Easily_Obsessed
Summary: AU set in 1990-ish:An eighteen-year-old Teresa Lisbon meets the Boy Wonder, twenty-one-year-old Patrick Jane when taking her younger brothers to a travelling carnival that has come to town. She intrigues him and he becomes quite taken with her, but what she likes about him is that he listens to her. Not many people listen to her.They are only fleeting acquaintances, it has to be that way because their lives won't allow anything other than that, but that doesn't mean their few conversations aren't meaningful.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Kudos: 28





	The Boy With Golden Curls

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the episode of the show a few weeks ago with the flashbacks to Jane's carny days and came up with the premise of this one shot. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Side note - it felt weird calling them Patrick and Teresa instead of Jane and Lisbon. Dumb I know.)

There have been posters up for weeks advertising the travelling carnival which was due to arrive imminently. It has created a buzz, especially amongst the young people who look forward to something different to do in this drab area of Chicago. They will set up camp for a few weeks, and if history shows anything after the first week the number of punters will half. Not many around here can afford to throw away their money every night for a go on the Ferris wheel or participating in parlour games.

When little Tommy Lisbon came running home from school clutching a flyer out of excitement, the rest of his siblings held their breath. Their father doesn’t like travellers. Don’t trust them, or so he says. Teresa watched her little brother’s face fall and sighed.

She would try her best to get him and her other younger brothers there, but she also wonders how they will cope without her when she leaves for college. That’s another thing she needs to discuss with them. Maybe she needs to stop treating them like kids, they are all teenagers now after all and she has been watching over them since she was twelve.

Teresa Lisbon likes to think that she is a typical eighteen-year-old girl, but she knows that isn’t really the case. With her mother dying six years ago and her father being about as useful as a chocolate teapot, she took it upon herself to raise her three younger brothers, Stan (aged sixteen), Jimmy (aged fourteen) and Tommy (aged thirteen). She didn’t have much choice mind you.

She works hard at school to get top grades in the hope to escape to a great university not in this particular state, backing her applications up with extra-curriculars such as playing the clarinet in the school orchestra and her two jobs: babysitting and waitressing. As soon as she saw her youngest brother’s bottom lip wobble at the prospect of being the only one out of his friends to not go to the carnival, she knew that she would be working extra hard for tips over the next few weeks.

During that time, the young teen spends most of their mealtimes sulking, not knowing the surprise she has planned when finally, she cannot keep it from him any longer. “We are going to the carnival?! When?!” Tommy exclaims in excitement before being shushed by his brothers, not wanting their old man to hear the ruckus.

“We can’t go tomorrow because I’m working but how about Thursday night?” Her explanation is followed by eager nods. “I’ve got you each $10 to spend. My treat.”

There are cries of appreciation from her brothers whose minds almost explode at the thought of having ten dollars. She has worked overtime for a reason. “For all of us?!” Jimmy matches his little brother’s delight making her smile as she nods her head.

“But what about your college fund?” Stan questions, which takes her a back, she had no idea he had knew about her future plans.

“Pfft what are you talking about?” Jimmy turns to his older brother whilst guffawing, “Reese ain’t gonna leave us like that.”

Any conversation is halted when they hear footsteps thudding down the stairs. The Lisbon brood all turn and look at their dad as he fumbles to his chair with an unopened bottle of whiskey in hand. He doesn’t say a word to them, and they don’t say anything to him. They just turn their attention back to the meal their sister has prepared and listen for the sound of the seal being broken on the bottle. It is going to be one of those nights.

Their father has never not had issues, he has always liked a drink and had a short fuse. When their mother died it just got worse. So much drinking and so much anger. Their relationships with the old man are complicated and all differ because of it.

Teresa is resentful that she has had to spend her teenage years keeping the family going, she never had time to grieve, the moving on had to be done quick. She cannot wait to be able to escape this house, this town, and all the memories associated with it; she struggles to look her father in the eye.

Stan was knocked around by him a couple of years ago, he was only fourteen, but was beaten almost to death by his own parent. Despite that, he tries to respect him – which his siblings believe he is mad for – but he believes that mom would have wanted him to.

Jimmy can’t stand the man, mainly because of what he did to his big brother. He repeatedly talks smack about him and wouldn’t piss on him even if he was on fire. Little Tommy just doesn’t give a damn. He has no relationship with him and just seems to let all the raised voices and stumbling wash over him.

\--------------------

The carnival is a very interesting place, really tickles the senses. The brightly coloured bulbs on the attractions and the extravagantly dressed workers are almost blinding, the sounds of kids squealing with excitement intermixed with the clatter of cans being knocked over by balls for prizes and there is the smell of the deep-fried food stuff for sale. It is all a lot to take in.

There is a great atmosphere, it isn’t too busy so queues aren’t crazy but there are enough people to make it seem a popular place. “Now remember, you only have ten dollars to spend so be careful what you spend it on.” Her comment is aimed at the younger of the three boys who all look pleased to be there. Teresa eyes up some of the signs dotted around the park and frowns. “Don’t go wasting your money on spiritualists or psychics. Stick to the stalls and rides.”

“Yes boss.” Jimmy sarcastically replies with a roll of his eyes. “Can we go and have fun now?”

It always surprises her how ungrateful her brothers can be at time. She has worked overtime just so they could come here tonight. “Yeah, fine… make sure you watch Tommy.” The trio then rush off towards the big wheel leaving their older sister alone surrounded by happy families and young couples. If she trusted Stan and Jimmy that they wouldn’t lose their younger brother, then she would probably go home but instead she doesn’t and tries to find something interesting to entertain herself with.

What she doesn’t know or notice, is that her lonesome being trapsing through the busyness of the carnival is being watched by a young man wondering what her story is. He is a people watcher; he has to be so he can rope them into paying for his psychic act and then be amazed when he appears to know so much. What the punters don’t know is how he watches them before hand and chooses them for his performance.

It is not a life he particularly enjoys but it is his life, and he has learnt to make the best of it. It is the only way he knows. “Patrick!” He hears his name called and it makes him sigh. “You’re not going to make any money just standing there.”

His father, Alex Jane, thumps his bicep to add to his point. “I’m profiling.”

“You’ve been stood here ages son.” The disproval couldn’t be more obvious if he tried. “Look, I spotted an elderly couple, the woman is wearing jewels, so I figure they’re pretty rich, or there is some young fella, screams wealthy parents with his entourage. What do you think?”

There are plenty of people who work the carny circuit who are good, honest people that simply love how they live and work to keep themselves breathing. A few are always looking for a big score, something more than the life they have been given. That is Patrick’s dad. “I was thinking her.” The young man indicates to the girl who is warily checking out some of the stalls from afar. The truth is, he just wants to go and talk to her, find out her story. There is something about her which he finds fascinating and he has to find out more.

“Nah. I wouldn’t bother. She is a poor recluse.” The middle-aged man’s tone is dripping with repulsion which angers his son, how dare he judge other people? Their life isn’t exactly so great. “Look at how she is dressed, they look like repurposed hand-me-downs.”

They are hand-me-downs. They’re some of the clothes her mother used to wear so yes, they are a little dated, but Teresa has made them her own, dressed them up, restyled them, so she doesn’t look so bad. She is a dab hand with a needle and thread, and anyway, they don’t have the money for loads of clothes.

Any decent outfits she owns she saves for school, to try and stop herself being made fun of, although she is used to it. “Dad, I am _Boy Wonder_ , not you. Let me choose my clients.” Patrick, in this moment, cannot hide the disdain he feels towards his father who seethes at his son’s attitude.

“You are no longer a boy, Patrick.” The older man grabs his arm aggressively, tight. “You are twenty-one years of age, a man, and you are lucky that I keep you.”

The curly-haired man pulls his arm out of the elder’s grip before striding away with purpose. He doesn’t have to listen to this. His father is right, he is not a child. He should just take his chances and leave this world he has found himself in… but truthfully, he hasn’t got the bottle. Maybe he can try and build his confidence by simply talking to this girl.

The brunette looks around for her brothers and spots them when she sees them at the top of the Ferris wheel. Perhaps she should have gone up there with them… but she has a feeling that they wouldn’t have appreciated that much. Despite being their sister, they see her as a maternal boss-like figure, which she is fine about most of the time but occasionally she does feel a little left out. “Hey.” She hears an unsure utter and she turns back round to see a boy with golden curls stood with his hands in the pockets of his shorts nervously.

“Hi.” She replies, and whilst almost imitating his nervousness, she tucks a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

“You look a little lost.” He sounds more self-assured now, the fact this girl hasn’t told him to leave her alone definitely has helped. “Can I help you find something to do?”

“Oh.” For a second, she thought this guy with piercing blue eyes and an air of hopelessness about him was interested to talk to her, but the fact is, he is just doing his job. “You work here. Of course, you do, I mean look at you.” She flails an arm, indicating to his outfit. His presence has flustered her, which she hates, feeling embarrassed is one of the worst things in the world. “So, what’s your _thing_ then?”

The young woman’s cynical manner immediately amuses him, carnivals are definitely not her thing so either someone has dragged her here or she is sucking it up so someone close to her can enjoy themselves. “I’m the _Boy Wonder_.” He points over at a board with his poster on propped up against one of the stalls.

“Boy?” Her eyebrow is raised which makes him laugh lightly.

“Yeah…the title is a little outdated.” He has freed his hands from the restraints of his pockets, a clear indication that he feels comfortable around her. She briefly turns her head towards the wheel once more and he follows her line of sight to see the three, dark haired teenage boys disembarking the carnival ride. That explains it, he thinks. “I’m Patrick, by the way. Patrick Jane.” His introductions have her looking back at him, a hint of surprise etched on her features. Maybe this interaction isn’t exactly what she previously thought.

She spots his hand outstretched for her to shake which she does so with a, “Teresa Lisbon.” Their hands separate and both of them awkwardly look away, him at his shoes and her back over to her brothers who are now walking towards a food stand. She hopes they don’t fill up with junk, she has already prepared dinner. “So… _Boy Wonder_. Let me guess, you are some sort of clairvoyant.”

“I have psychic powers, yes.”

“No, you don’t.”

No, he doesn’t, she is right but here in this setting it has to be the truth. Patrick doesn’t want to be deceitful to this young woman with striking green eyes and a mysterious feeling about her. He has to though. This is his life. “You lost someone close to you. A few years ago now, but it still hurts. Your mother. Am I wrong?”

A part of him, doesn’t want to perform the act on her but he also feels the need to impress her and he doesn’t know any other way. The hurt that flashes across her face makes him regret opening his mouth but she does manage to mutter a, “No. You’re not wrong.”

“That cross you wear, and the clothes belonged to her. She meant a lot to you, but you never had much chance to grieve because of having to raise three younger brothers.” Teresa is completely enthralled by what he is saying despite feeling sadness creep in at the same time. “You work hard to give them what they need but they don’t always appreciate it, teenagers for you, yet still you continue to help them. Why?”

“Because they’re my brothers.” She tells him, like it is the most obvious answer in the world. “It is what you do.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t know.”

“Of course, you are an only child.”

The sharp inhalation of breath and the brief closing of her eyes shows him that he has hit a nerve. He went too far. “I’m sorry.” He apologises with a sigh. “For your loss and for going too far. Let me get you some popcorn to make up for it.”

Despite this boy with blonde curly hair having the social skills of a peanut, she can see that he isn’t a bad person. She feels sorry for him really. Yes, she hasn’t had the most desirable upbringing but at least she has had some stability – even if it is stability that she created for herself.

Patrick acts like her personal tour guide, showing her around the crowded event pointing out, what he thinks, are some of the best aspects. At first, she feels self-conscious and confused as to why this guy is spending his time with her when she isn’t coughing up any money, but then those feelings disappear.

Why? Because he makes her laugh.

It has been a long time since she genuinely laughed. So much so that the feeling of it leaving her throat along with the slight pain in her cheeks when she smiles takes her by surprise.

Stan hears her sister’s laugh from a few stalls over and in confusion turns to look for the brunette. It is a sound which he doesn’t hear often, his sister is too tightly wound and under pressure to really let loose in life. He tries to help her sometimes, but she is too used to doing it on her own that she doesn’t let him.

The sight of an older boy, wearing a blue shirt and beige shorts, buying his sister popcorn gives him mixed feelings. He is glad that T is having a good time, but his brotherly instinct also makes him wary. Who is this guy and what does he want? “Stan! Where is Tommy?” Jimmy pulls him out of his thoughts, making the sixteen-year-old furrow his brow in confusion.

“I thought he was with you!” Both brothers stare at each other in panic before rushing off in search of the youngest Lisbon sibling, leaving the oldest to her smooth talking with the carny boy.

The young man is witty, very charming, and has better social skills than she previously thought. He seems genuinely interested about her and there is something so engaging in how he converses, Teresa doesn’t get the opportunity to have stimulating conversation often. Life is too busy for friends; her father doesn’t like to talk, and her brothers’ topics of chat are not something she is particularly fascinated in.

They share the box of popcorn whilst wandering around the land, him asking her what it is like to be a City girl and her asking him what it is like to be a traveller. Two individuals who lead very different lives but both with similar goals; to get out and leave their old lives behind.

They don’t tell each other this, obviously, as it isn’t something you tell someone you have just met. “So, how long are you here for?” The young woman asks her new acquaintance as they sit on a bench near the edge of the compound.

“Why? You thinking of coming back?” His tone is teasing, and it makes her cheeks redden out of embarrassment.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” She flusters which just widens his already big smile. “I’m just being polite.”

“Ah of course.” Of course, Patrick doesn’t buy it. He isn’t an idiot. It seems like Teresa Lisbon has taken a similar interest in him than he has in her. His life means it could never amount to anything, but it is nice that someone sees him for him. “We are here for a couple of weeks. Then we move onto St. Louis, Kansas City, Denver, Albuquerque, and Las Vegas; before making it back to California by the summer season. Home sweet home.”

From the manner he says, “home sweet home”, she can tell that he is being sardonic, but she doesn’t comment. “You’re from California? I’ve mainly applied to colleges on the west coast.”

“Because it is far from here?” He infers, causing her to quickly quieten. He has done it again, gone a step too far. “Sorry. I will shut up.”

“No, it’s fine!” She is quick to exclaim, this guy has made her laugh tonight and for that he can cross a few lines. Teresa doesn’t want him feeling bad about a few dubious remarks.

When she begins to hear her name being called, she looks away from the boy with golden curls and out to where the main bulk of people are milling about. Instinctively, she stands up and Patrick watches her ball her fists as her facial features crew up. Seeing her switch into protective mode, searching for her brothers, makes him wish that he had a sibling to be shielded by. The Lisbon brothers don’t realise how lucky they are.

Jimmy emerges from the crowd and rushes up to his sister whilst panting heavily. “We found Tommy being sick.” He manages to say, and she immediately rolls her eyes, of course the youngest brother overindulged. “He must have eaten too much candy. Stan has started to walk him home.”

“Okay. We’d best follow them.” She sighs and turns back to look at the psychic whose expression is blank as he attempts to mask his disappointment. “It was nice to meet you Patrick.”

“And you, Teresa.”

\--------------------

It has been a big week for the eldest Lisbon sibling, with her first two college offers coming through the post including an academic scholarship offer from the University of Oregon. Yes, she still has a lot of work to do but it looks like Teresa is going to be leaving Chicago in the fall.

She took the letters to her bedroom to open on her arrival home from school. Her attempt to conceal them underneath her jacket just raised Stan’s suspicions and he found himself following her up the stairs. If she weren’t so nervous, she would have noticed him stalking her, but she didn’t, so he stood awkwardly in her doorway watching her tear open the paper. When he saw her face break into a smile, he knew it was good news.

Hearing him cough from just outside her room, she turned to see him looking expectantly at her. “University of Oregon have offered me a scholarship!” The brunette exclaimed before embracing the eldest of her brothers out of excitement.

He reciprocated her hug whilst uttering compliments about how proud he is of her, but that positivity didn’t reach the expression on his face – thankfully she couldn’t see. It had suddenly dawned on him that soon he will be taking up the responsibilities of the household and he isn’t ready for that.

Teresa quickly went from wanting to keep her business to herself to wanting to shout it from the rooftop. Once discovering confidence she didn’t know she had, she ran down the stairs with the letter sporting a large grin.

Her father was sat in his chair, instructing her youngest brother on how to clean his work boots, whilst Jimmy was doing his homework at the kitchen table. All three of them looked at the young woman on her entry, puzzled as to why she had a spring in her step. “Teresa, what’s for dinner? I’m starving.” Her father questioned, ignoring her apparent good mood.

“I will cook something in a minute.” She muttered with a sigh. “But I have some good news… I’ve got some college offers!”

She didn’t really know what she was expecting in response to her announcement. Streamers? No. Balloons? No. Cheers? No. Congratulatory comments? Yeah, maybe. She is sure in the homes of her school peers, normal households, there would be hugs and positive exclamations and general happiness.

In the Lisbon household there was no such reaction. “Do you think I’m made of money?” The head of the house asks, although she knew it was rhetorical.

“The University of Oregon have offered me a scholarship.”

“You’re really going to leave?!” Tommy hollered and then chucked the cloth he was holding to one side angrily. “How could you do that to us?!”

The eighteen-year-old’s eyeline then darted around the room, observing the reactions of her family, including Stan who was now stood on the stairs. Seeing their expressions, some angry and some sad, she quickly realised that they will never be pleased for her. They are all too selfish. It didn’t take long to get out of there, leaving the house before anyone could say another word.

So, where is she heading now? She needs to go somewhere and think. Somewhere to calm down.

Her first thought is the park, but as she is walking in the direction of the green space, she remembers the carnival cluttering the place and momentarily pauses, but where else would she go?

Then she thinks of the boy with golden curls who she met over a week ago now and cannot help but smile. Maybe he could be a good distraction. Unless he is busy of course… He isn’t in Chicago to galivant with her, he has a job to do. The psychic act she doesn’t buy, not believing in any kind of clairvoyants but he does intrigue her. There is something about him…

The carnival is definitely quieter than it was when she came with her brothers, however there is still a decent crowd. A good atmosphere, very positive and just what she needs. Tonight, for once, Teresa Lisbon doesn’t want to feel alone.

With a surprising amount of confidence, the young woman strides towards a large wooden board reading “BOY WONDER” in a ghastly font. If he was going to be anywhere, she figures this is a good place to start.

When she gets closer, she spots a small gathering of people in a tent, all listening intently to the guy she had met the previous week. He seems to be wowing them with his “skills” and his showmanship is going down well but for some reason it makes her feel small. What is she doing here? They couldn’t be more different.

A polite applause signals the end of his set, any sureness she had seems to disappear… but before she can slip away unnoticed, Patrick spots the brunette from his stage and finds himself calling after her – much to the dismay of his father. “Teresa! Wait up!”

Hearing him shout her name as he rushes in pursuit of her, makes butterflies flutter in her stomach. Not wanting to be rude she stops, of course and nervously turns to face him. He is sporting similar attire to the other night and a wide grin, one that could melt the heart of an ice queen. “You came back.” He says in disbelief.

It is fair to say that she has crossed his mind a couple of times in the past week. She certainly made an impression on him; however, he definitely did not think she would return, but here she is. “I needed to get out the house.”

Teresa may have not been in an amazing mood when he approached her last week, but she seemed relatively content. Now her entire demeanour is tense and quite incensed. “You seem upset. What’s wrong?”

“You’re the psychic, you tell me.”

Her cynicism is obvious and makes him cock his head to the side whilst he tries to work out what to do and say next. “Hm.” He ponders and briefly looks back through the curtains to the tent and sees his father watching them. He forces himself to look away. “It will probably be good to get whatever it is off your chest. Talking is good.” She doesn’t look so sure. “Follow me.”

Instead of walking into the thick of the carnival activities, Patrick takes a detour in the opposite direction into what looks like a trailer park. He leads her to the back of one of the trailers where there is a pair of collapsible garden chairs and a crate between them acting as a table; this is evident from the empty bottles on top of it. “Please sit.” He indicates to one of the chairs looking unexpectedly sure of himself. “I won’t be a moment.”

There is a clink as he quickly gathers the bottles before disappearing down the side of the vehicle. Tentatively, the high school student takes a seat on the plastic chair and waits. He isn’t gone long, not really, but for some reason it feels like hours. Probably because of the odd looks she is getting from the carny folk; they don’t appreciate their space being invaded.

Thankfully, the boy wonder reappears and sends a look in the direction of his associates who then go about their business. She is surprised to see him holding two fresh bottles of beer and does not mask that surprise when he holds one out to her. “I thought you’d might want a drink.”

“I’m not of legal drinking age.” She replies, her innocence entertaining him.

“Don’t worry, I am.”

“That’s not how the law works.” From the moment he met Teresa, he knew that she would be one of these straight arrows. Always follows the rules and doesn’t like people stepping out of line. She has an air of authoritarianism about her.

The way she spoke about her brothers, how it was obvious that she was a maternal, boss-like figure to them just added to his suspicions. “Trust me, the cops don’t walk around here.” Cautiously, she takes hold of the bottle and nods a thanks to the curly-haired man, who flops down in the chair next to her before taking a sip of his own beer.

For a brief moment, it dawns on her the situation she has got herself into. She doesn’t know this guy, not really, he could be dangerous for all she knows but her gut is telling her to trust him. He seems trustworthy. Which is crazy considering he spends his days scamming people out of their money by pretending to be psychic.

There may be a lot of things the young woman doesn’t know but she is fairly certain that there is no such thing as psychics. If there was then surely the world would be less chaotic… that’s what she believes anyway. “So, Miss Lisbon, what’s on your mind?” She wants to make some quip again about how he can allegedly read minds so shouldn’t have to ask but something stops her.

The fact that he can remember not just her first name but her surname too she finds quite impressive. She can’t remember his. Patrick…something… she will just have to call him Mr “Boy Wonder”.

Almost shocking herself, she starts to open up to him. Nothing too deep, she leaves out the parts about her father being an abusive drunk and the bullying she has suffered at school for her meagre appearance because, honestly, he has probably already worked that all out. Mother dead and caring for three younger brothers, of course the dad is a waste of space and they have no money.

Although he can tell that her siblings irritate the hell out of her at times, he can see that she loves them deeply because while she is upset and annoyed at their reactions to her college news, she still manages to laugh and smile when recalling stories about them.

Patrick’s impressions of the Lisbon clan are that youngest brother Tommy is a troublemaker who has been sheltered from the difficulties their family has faced. He wants to be closer to his brothers but doesn’t know how to do that so instead causes problems to get attention. Jimmy is a headcase who is brighter than he makes out but also gets himself into a lot of sticky situations, common sense isn’t his strong point, and he has a problem with authority.

Stan does his best, tries his hardest in school but he isn’t academic. He wants to help more at home but doesn’t know how and will now be anxious about his big sister, his rock, leaving to move to the West Coast for college but he is proud.

If he spoke his thoughts to her then she would probably be amazed and embarrassed that he got so much information from just a few stories she has told. So, he doesn’t show off and keeps these thoughts to himself.

It is surprisingly easy talking to him – and yes, the alcohol will have helped – but he is essentially a very good guy. And a great listener. Teresa cannot remember the last time she has been able to talk to anyone like this, her mom used to listen to her but apart from that there has been no-one.

Life has been unfair to her, he can see that, and she seems to be such a kind person; she doesn’t deserve what she has been dealt with. It saddens him. Patrick is glad to have been there to listen to her because there doesn’t seem to be anyone else, he wishes he could do more, but he knows that there is only so far that she will open up. “Was foster care never an option?” She looks horrified that he even suggests it. “It isn’t that bad. Foster care.”

“You were in foster care?”

“For a short time, yeah.” He shrugs, like it is no big deal.

Patrick can feel her green eyes boring into him making him nervously gulp down some of his beverage. She wants to ask him more questions about his experience, but it doesn’t feel appropriate, so instead she shifts the focus onto herself which is what he really wants. That much is obvious. “They would have split us up.”

“Maybe…” He deliberates while absentmindedly scratching his chin. “Would that have been so bad?”

Again, she cannot help the perturbed expression creep onto her face but then when she really thinks about it, she kind of understands what he means. “My mom wouldn’t have wanted that. Times may be tough but at least we have each other.”

“Do you though?” Teresa raises her eyebrow at his question, not quite understanding what he is getting at. “I mean, do they look out for you like you do for them?”

“I like to think they do.” He glances at her fingers which are working at picking the label off her bottle distractedly. “But I don’t know.”

“You know something Teresa, sometimes you just have to be selfish.” She cocks her head at his statement. “Go to college, do great and meet other awesome people. Don’t look back.”

“But my brothers-”

“They will survive.” The blonde interrupts, “They have each other and they will be stronger than you think.”

Whilst peering over at her, it is obvious how unsure she is about what has just been said. Briefly, he gets up off his chair to reposition it so that he is facing her before he sits down once more. “Make a list of all the things you want to achieve before your next birthday and try and complete at least half of it. That’s what my grandfather used to say anyway.”

He can tell that how her brain works and processes is quite systematic, she tries not to let emotion cloud her judgement – which he understands – but that also can cause issues. “So…what do you want to do before you turn nineteen?” Patrick poses the difficult question and for a moment her mind goes blank.

For some reason, she wants to try her best to answer him. Perhaps because he has spent however long listening to her with so much patience and tact that she feels like he deserves a response. “I don’t know…I guess, firstly, I want to be at college somewhere decent.”

Noting her unease, he half-nods at her indicating that he wants her to keep going. He is there to listen to her. “I want a life.” Finding courage out of nowhere she starts to reel. “I want to meet people who have similar interests to me, similar morals. I want to leave the bad memories that I associate with this city behind. I want to be able to start afresh, to not be carrying my history around with me like a dark cloud hanging over my head.”

The faux psychic starts to smile at her passion and openness, feeling like he has achieved something good today without ripping people off. “I want to have a social life, friends to go to the movies with or to sneak into bars with. It would be great to have a best friend or a boyfriend or both, just someone to have my first kiss with and to talk with for hours. I would love to join some kind of team…I don’t care if it is sports or some debate society, it would be nice to feel part of something. You know?” Her green eyes snap to meet his blue ones creating an indescribable energy.

After finishing her spiel, she takes a large glug of beer to not only wet her dry throat but to also hide any awkwardness she is feeling. Patrick takes a few seconds to process everything she has just said and his smile changes to a smugger one which definitely nerves her. “You’ve never kissed anyone before?”

When she was talking quickly, she didn’t realise what she had said and now having been pulled up on it her cheeks turn a fuchsia colour. To say she is embarrassed is an understatement. “W-what about you?” She stutters, humouring him further. “You are telling me to live my life but are you really telling me that _this_ is what you want.” Teresa signals to their surroundings. “To be a psychic.”

Her continued scepticism surrounding the subject of his apparent gift makes him grin, it shouldn’t, but it does. “Meh.” He shrugs, pretending like he doesn’t care. “I don’t know any other way, maybe one day I will pursue other things but right now this is my life.”

The conversation shifts to a more light-hearted one whilst they finish their drinks. Subjects include nightmare experiences when working with the general public, the perfect way to have a burger and how the _Boy Wonder_ kills time between his sets. Turns out the answer is a lot of people watching and Sudoku puzzles.

When her bottle is empty, she decides that now is the time to leave because if she doesn’t leave now it will be very difficult to; she doesn’t really know why, it is just a feeling. “I should really be heading home.”

“Oh.” The young man cannot help but feel disappointed, however he knows that it is for the best. In a few days he and the rest of the carny folk will be on the road again, this time to St. Louis in Missouri. “Let me walk you.” He requests and she finds herself nodding.

It is just Teresa’s luck, finally finding someone that she seems to click with, someone who is pretty cute too, for him to be a traveller who she will likely never see again. What she doesn’t know, is that he is thinking the exact same thing. Not many people get her, but he seemed to and to be such a gentleman too… Not many guys around her age are as polite and charming as this.

Frustrating is the word. For both of them.

The walk back to her house would usually take about ten minutes but it takes almost double that as she takes a slightly strange route whilst dragging her heels just so she can spend more time with him.

Patrick has made her feel so much in just the two instances they have met. He has made her laugh, like properly laugh, which is a sad rarity, and has helped her come to some conclusions about her future. He has made her want to live her life.

Maybe she doesn’t believe in psychics or clairvoyants or anything like that but he certainly good with people and she understands why people take comfort in such mystic powers. A part of her wishes that she wasn’t such a sceptic, but as someone who had to grow up very quickly, she knows all too well that magic does not exist in this world.

When they reach the top of her road, she halts her movements and gingerly turns to face him, he looks confused as to why they have stopped. “I should probably finish the journey alone.” She murmurs sadly making him frown.

If it weren’t for her gloomy tone, then he would think that she was concealing where she lived out of safety…maybe? Her demeanour however tells him that it might have something to do with her not wanting her family to spot him. Whether that is because she is worried about being teased or criticised or scolded, he does not know. “It was great getting to know you, Teresa.”

It really was, he feels like he has cracked an enigma, a beautiful enigma. “And you Patrick.” Her smile is coy, a complete juxtaposition to his big grin which is a clear indication of their different levels of confidence, but today he has had a peep at the confidence she does have and knows that she will blossom once she escapes this life. “Thank you, for all your help.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” He shakes his head, “All I did was listen.”

“That’s more than most people have done.” The pair take a step to one side of the sidewalk to allow a woman walking her dog past, but it forces them to stand closer together. She can feel the heat coming off his form and for some reason it makes her mouth dry. “And you’ve given me some good advice. Got me to set some goals so I push myself to make changes.”

“You will do just fine, great even.” The psychic tells her and surprisingly, she believes him, like she respects what he says. “College will give you a new lease of life and as long as you throw yourself into it then you will achieve what you want to.”

Last week when they first met, Teresa discovered that he hadn’t been to high school because of his carny life which shocked her because of how obviously intelligent he is and well-spoken. He deserved a shot at college too, but he won’t have that opportunity and she thinks it is a real shame. She has a chance to move on with her life whereas he is stuck in his and with very little prospects.

The _Boy Wonder_ act and the carnival life is all he has. “I will try my best.”

“And your brothers will be alright. They’re not little kids anymore.” Patrick is right, they are all teenagers, even if they’re not the most mature and she still pictures them like they’re seven, eight and ten – which is how old they were when their mom died.

Maybe her father will step up if she leaves? Maybe he has been using her presence and her maternal behaviour as an excuse to be so mediocre? This is unlikely, but the thought is somewhat comforting. “Maybe there is something else I can help you with.”

“Like what?” She questions, baffled by his announcement.

When he approached her in the busyness of the carnival last week, he was nervous. He forced himself to speak to her to try and build his confidence and very quickly he felt at ease around her. He isn’t stupid, he knows one of the reasons that he chose to talk to her was because of her good looks.

Her slim figure, dark hair and piercing green eyes had a certain appeal to him, but it was her personality on conversing with her which really swayed him. In another life they would perhaps be something more than fleeting acquaintances but in this one that’s all they can be. They both know that they’re unlikely to see each other again.

This will be the only opportunity to treat his fancies and so he decides he has to go for it. What has he got to lose?

Tentatively, he takes a step forward and before she has chance to understand what is going on, his hands are cupping her face and his soft lips are on hers. For a brief moment, her eyes go wide in shock but then she melts into it, enjoying the sensation. Her arms snake around his waist bringing him closer to her which tells Patrick that it is okay. She wants this.

The high school student had no idea what to expect from her first kiss. She has obviously seen people kiss before, at school, in movies and at the restaurant she works at, but has always wondered what it would feel like.

Not long before her mother passed, she asked her mom how people know how to do it without practice, she laughed at the query. It wasn’t a derisive laugh; she found her daughter’s question cute and told her that people know when a kiss is right. It just feels like it is meant to be, and now – after all this time – Teresa understands.

The oxygen starvation causes her to part, she forgot that humans can indeed breathe through their noses, but she was too caught up in the moment to think properly. When they separate his blue eyes are instantly studying her reaction. Watching the small smirk play on her features and the subconscious movement of dragging her bottom lip between her teeth he allows himself to smile, his actions certainly went down well. “That was okay, right?”

She cannot believe that he even has to ask but she is glad he did, it tells her that he wasn’t trying to take advantage. “Okay?” She questions with a breathy chuckle, “It was more than okay.”

“Good, I’m glad.” His lit-up expression then faulters when it really hits him that this is it. “Listen… I know that it is unlikely, but if you ever find yourself at a loose end in California then come find me. We are usually based there.”

“I will.” She nods and she definitely means it. “University of Oregon isn’t a million miles from California. So never say never.”

This thought is something that both of them will hold onto. Even if they never see each other again, they’re both pleased that they had this experience. It has helped her a lot, given her a look into the future and it has bought him joy during a life which he finds dull. “It was a pleasure to meet you Teresa. I hope to see you again one day.”

“I hope so too.” A part of her wants to kiss him again but she decides against it, feeling too awkward about it. “Take care Patrick.” With that she walks away, only to look back briefly and give him a half wave, which he mirrors, before heading back in the direction they came from.

Once closing her front door, Teresa closes her eyes and leans up against the wood. She is experiencing an amalgamation of emotions because although she is giddy about what has just happened, she is also sad. Sad that she will unlikely meet the boy with golden curls, the _Boy Wonder_ again. “Hey Reese.” She hears a wary voice mutter, and she opens her eyes to see Jimmy looking incredibly guilty. He feels terrible about what happened before she stormed off.

After some reflection, all three brothers realised that they were in the wrong and how awful they were to their sister, especially after everything she has done for them. “Hey Jimmy.” She replies whilst her eyes scan the empty living room. “Where’s dad?”

“He went to the tavern.” Oh, of course. “Stan cooked, there is some leftover for you.” He did?! She didn’t think that he knew how to.

The Lisbon sister follows her brother to the kitchen where their other two siblings are sporting a similar expression as the middle brother. Guilt. Stan serves up what looks to be a plate of Mac ‘n’ Cheese whilst Tommy watches from the edge of the room. “Where did you go?” Stan asks after passing over the plate.

“I went to clear my head.” She takes a seat at the kitchen table awaiting some sort of apology from her younger siblings.

They share a look with one and other, each of them waiting for someone else to pipe up. It is the youngest of the bunch who eventually does so as she starts tucking into her pasta. “We are sorry T.” Tommy admits, “You deserve to go to college.”

“Yeah, you do.” Jimmy agrees, “You’ve worked so hard even whilst looking after us dumb lot.”

“And we will be okay.” The oldest brother adds, “We are not little kids anymore.”

Her eyeline glances over them and it is like, in this moment, she is seeing them for who they are for the first time. They are not little kids, yes, they may act like it sometimes, but they are all older now than she was when she took on the duty of looking after them. If twelve-year-old Teresa Lisbon could manage to care for her three kid brothers, then they can look out for each other. “Thank you.” She utters and they all smile before her brothers leave her to it.

Today it has finally properly dawned on her that she has a future. She can get out of this city and start new. She can have a proper life with so much less stress and no worries.

Maybe, one day, she will even meet the boy with golden curls again.


End file.
